Yoshis
Yoshi Yoshi (ヨッシーYosshī?, sometimes romanized Yossy in earlier Japanese materials)[1][2]/ˈjoʊʃi/, is a fictional dinosaur (referred to as a dragon at times) who appears in video games published by Nintendo.[3] His debut was in Super Mario World (1990) on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System[4] as Mario and Luigi's sidekick (a role he has often reprised), and he later established his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games including the Mario Party, the Mario Kart, and the Super Smash Bros.series, as well as in other various Mario sports titles. Yoshi also appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) as the characters' companion and steed, similar to his original debut role in Super Mario World.[5] Yoshi belongs to the species of the same name which comes in various colors although the most common is green.[4] Red Yoshi Red yoshi is also called Ned in the comic for unknown reasons. He is tempered at times but is a good yoshi to all others and great in battle. Super Mario World In this game, they were able to spit fireballs. Other than that, they act exactly the same as a normal Yoshi. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island A Red Yoshi is playable in the seventh level of each world. Pink Yoshi looks a lot like him in this game but this was later changed. Yoshi's Story Red Yoshi returns in Yoshi's Story as a playable charater. He now has blue shoes, which is his current design. Thier favorite fruit is Apples. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Exactly the same as in Super MarioWorld 2, except he keeps his blue shoes from Yoshi's Story. Yoshi's Island DS Again, Red Yoshis are playable in the seventh level of each world. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Red Yoshis were supposed to appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but they were replaced by Pink Yoshi. In Super Mario Bros. Wii, Red Yoshi would have had A Red egg. Mario Tennis Open Red Yoshi is unlockable in Mario Tennis Open. He can be unlocked via QR code Red Yoshi Levels Star World 1; Star World 4; Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy; Lakitu's Wall; Monkey's Favorite Lake; Ride Like The Wind; Shifting Platforms Ahead; KEEP MOVING!!!!; Baby Mario And Baby Peach: The Dynamic Duo; Yoshi On Stilts; Tap-Tap's Sunken Cave; Teeth-Chattering Chill Zone; Superhard Acrobatics Pink Yoshi She love to run and loves yellow yoshi, she is extra speedy in Super mario sluggers Pink Yoshi appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He is playable in the second level of each world. Yoshi's Story Pink Yoshi appears in Yoshi's Story as a playable character. His favorite fruit is Apples. He now has yellow shoes. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Exactly the same as Super Mario World 2, excet he has the yellow shoes from Yoshi's Story. Yoshi's Island DS Again, Pink Yoshi is playable in the second level of each world. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Pink Yoshi is playabe in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He is the last Yoshi playable. Mario Tennis Open Pink Yoshi is an unlockable character in Mario Tennis Open. He can be ulocked via QR code. Pink Yoshi Levels Watch Out Below!; The Baseball Boys; Jungle Rythym...; The Cave Of The Lakitus; Ride The Ski Lifts; The Cave Of The Bandits; Hit The M Blocks!; Underground Mysteries; The Goonie Coast Isn't Clear; High Speed Cart Race; Goonie Hieghts Yellow yoshi Yellow Yoshi is a species of Yoshi that appears in multiple Mario games. As the name states, it is a species of Yoshi whom is coloured yellow. Super Mario World Yellow Yoshi can create small earthquakes when jumpimg. Other than that, he is exactly the same. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yellow Yoshi reappears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island . He is playable in the fourth level of each world. Yoshi's Story Yellow Yoshi once again appears in Yoshi's Story. He now has green shoes. His favorite fruit is bananas. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Exactly the same an in Super Mario World 2, except he has his green shoes from Yoshi's Story. Yoshi's Island DS Again, he is playable in the fourth level in each world New Super Mario Bros. Wii Yellow Yoshi is a playabe character in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He was the second Yoshi found. Mario Tennis Open Yellow Yoshi is unlockable in Mario Tennis Open. He can be unlocked via QR code. Yellow Yoshi Levels Star World 3; Star World 5; Burt The Bashful's Fort; Bigger Boo's Fort; Prince Froggy's Fort; Marching Milde's Fort; Sluggy The Unshaven's Fort; Tap-Tap The Red-Nose's Fort; Castle Of The Big Burt Bros.; Hector The Reflector's Haunted House; Bessie Bass's Battlehip; Six-Face Sal's Fort; Fort Of Moltz The Very Goonie Lightblue Yoshi Light Blue Yoshi (sometimes known as Cyan Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, etc.) is a type of Yoshi found in many Yoshi games.. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Light Blue Yoshi appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He is playable in the thied level in each world. Yoshi's Story In Yoshi's Story, his favorite fruit is Grapes. He now has purple shoes that stuck throughout the Yoshi series. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance Exactly the same as in Super Mario World 2, excet he has his purple shoes from Yoshi's Story. Yoshi's island DS Like before, he is playable in the third level in each world. Light Blue Yoshi Levels The Cave Of Chomp Rock; What's GustyTaste Like?; Nep-Enut's Domain; Don't Look Back; Danger-Icy Conditions Ahead; Beware The Spinning Logs; Mario's Fleet Feet; Windblown Wilderness; Island Of Peril; In The Clouds; Spear Guy's Viage Found Brown Yoshi Brown Yoshi is a Yoshi that appears in a few Yoshi seriesgames. It is brown, obviously, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Brown Yoshi was available in the sixth level of each world. Yoshi's Story The Brown Yoshi in the intro of Yoshi's Story Brown Yoshi was supposed to be a playable character in Yoshi's Story, but was scrapped. He appears in the intro of the game. He also wears green shoes insead of brown shoes. In Yoshi Touch & Go, Brown Yoshis can store up to 50 eggs. A Brown Yoshi can appear if Yoshi reaches ten thousand yards in Marathon Mode. Brown Yoshi Levels Shy Guys On Stilts; The Cave Of The Mystery Maze; The Cave Of Harry Hedgehog; Lake Shore Paradise; Welcome To Cloud World; The Deep, Underground Maze PurpleYoshi Purple Yoshis are Yoshis that first appeared in the game Super Mario World 2. They appeared in Super Mario Sunshine. When Yoshi eats a certian fruit, he will turn purple. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Purple Yoshi appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He is playable in the fifth level in each world. Yoshi's Story Purple Yoshi was originally going to be in Yoshi's Story as a playable character. However a Purple Yoshi appears at the beginning with green shoes. His beta design shows him with pink shoes, which later caught on. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Exactly the same as in Super Mario World 2, except he has his pink shoes from Yoshi's Story. Yoshis Island DS Like before, Purpe Yoshi is playable in the fifth level in each world. Purple Yoshi Levels Hop! Hop! Donut Lifts; Watch Out For Lakitu; Jammin' Through The Trees; Chomp Rock Zone; Goonie Rides!; The Very Loooooong Cave; Catch The Breeze; Boing!; Heeeeeeere's Wario!; Friend Or Foe?; The Cave That Never Ends OrangeYoshi Orange Yoshi is a type of Yoshi that is found in every sixth level of Yoshi's Island DS. They also help out Mario in the gameSuper Mario Sunshine. They also make cameo appearances in other games. He is also the newest Yoshi and makes very few appearances in games. He replaced Brown yoshi :( Black Yoshi A Black Yoshi is a color of Yoshi that has special abilities like the White Yoshi. Yoshi's Story His first apperance is in Yoshi's Story. He likes all fruits. His white shoes stay for every other appearance. Yoshi Touch & Go Black Yoshi can hold up to 50 eggs in this game. Yoshi's Island DS He is playable in the secret levels in Yoshi's Island DS. Black Yoshi Levels Welcome To Yoshi Tower!; Yikes! Boiling Hot!; A Light In The Dark; Hurry And Throw!; Yoshi's Island Easter Eggs Blue Yoshi Blue Yoshis are variations of Yoshi that appear in multiple Yoshi games. A notable Blue Yoshi is Boshi. Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Blue Yoshi can have wings. Other than that he is exactly the same. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, they are the least used Yoshi. They are found in the eighth level of each world except World 6. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars A Blue Yoshi named Boshi appears in this game. Yoshi's Story In Yoshi's Story, they are a choice of Yoshi that you can pick at the character selection screen. Their favorite fruit areGrapes. He now has pink shoes, which is now his current design. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Exactly the same as in Super Mario World 2, except he has his pink shoes from Yoshi's Story. Yoshi's Island DS Heis found in the eighth level of each world again, except for World 5. Mario Tennis Open Blue Yoshi is an unlockable playble character in Mario Tennis Open. Players can unlock him via QR code. Blue Yoshi Levels Star World 2; Salvo The Slime's Castle; The Potted Ghost's Castle; Naval Piranha's Castle; Hookbill The Koopa's Castle; Raphael The Raven's Castle; Gilbert The Gooey's Castle; Big Bungee Piranha's Lair; Castle of Pricilla The Peckish; Castle of Big Guy The Stilted White Yoshi White Yoshi is a female. the only three females are her purple and pink yoshi. White Yoshi is a colored species of Yoshi. They are very fast and love every type of fruit. They are a very rare type of Yoshi. Yoshi's Story White Yoshi first appears in Yoshi's Story. In the game, players can use White Yoshi by finding the white Big Egg from Tall Tower and bringing it back to character select. White Yoshis are faster then the normal-colored Yoshis and have better flutter jumps. White Yoshis can outstand the heat of Peppers and will eat them. However, if you lose a White Yoshi, a White Shy Guy can't save him, but you can get the Big Egg again. Mario power tennis She is a very rare yoshi in the game but other than that she has the same abilitlies as the rest of the colors. (all yoshis' in the game have these abilitles changing yoshi color, and rainbow ball whack.) There might be more edits if there anymore info.